When Niles Met Daphne Part 6
by iloveromance
Summary: The sixth of eleven installments retelling the love story of Dr. Niles Crane and Daphne Moon in short story AU form, through all 264 episodes. Thank you to Pat2Trivia4Me for suggesting this series of stories and to Dustinw522 for chapter ideas.
1. Good Grief

_**A/N: This is the sixth installment of this series of romantic short stories about Niles and Daphne that I have written in AU form to have them interact in every single episode (even when they had no scenes together!). Five more of these will follow, but since they all will eventually, if not sooner, fit together in some way, like pieces to a puzzle, it might help to read Part 1 first. Each story represents a season (this one being Season 6) and each episode is a chapter title. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

(Niles' POV)

Niles could hardly stand to see his brother in such a depressive state. Ever since Frasier was fired from KACL (Along with Roz and everyone else), he was going through stages as though he'd suffered a real loss. And essentially, he had. He'd gone from arguably the most popular radio personality in Seattle to an unemployed psychiatrist. And now the reality of that loss had taken its toll.

While Frasier sobbed, Niles went to his older brother and led him to the sofa.

"What'd you do that for? You're just making it worse!" His father scolded, clearly annoyed with Niles' tactics. But Niles was determined to stand his ground.

"No, no Dad… He needed a push." Niles explained.

"But look at him! This can't be good." His father continued.

"Oh, it _is_ good." Niles corrected. "Let it all out, Frasier. Let it all out."

His brother flopped onto the sofa and sobbed even harder. It pained Niles to see Frasier this way, but it was for his own good. Still it didn't stop him from putting his arms securely around his brother and rubbing his back. It may have done little to ease Frasier's pain but Niles hoped that deep down Frasier would realize just how much Niles loved him. And perhaps this was all that Frasier needed, despite their father's concerns. But truth be told, Niles' own concerns were beginning to surface.

"Okay, Frasier. That's probably enough for now." Niles urged as gently as possible. But something was wrong. It wasn't working at all. His words of encouragement were of no use. And it almost seemed as though Frasier's sobs were increasing; a fact that was more than disturbing.

"How much more can be in there?" His father shouted. Niles had never heard such concern from his father before; even in their darkest hours and that was cause for alarm.

But he was determined to remain calm. However, it did little to ease his fears. Something was terribly wrong. This wasn't like Frasier; not at all. Niles increased his hold on his brother, and rubbed Frasier's back even more determinedly.

"Okay, Frasier. That's enough." But his heart was racing. Dear God… "I don't think I can get him to stop." He admitted.

"Get him a sandwich!" His father yelled. Immediately all eyes turned to Daphne, who stood frozen, watching Niles try to comfort his brother. She huffed and then turned on her heels without saying a word and retreated into the kitchen.

"This is sickening!" His father said.

"He's suffered a terrible loss, Dad." Niles said for lack of anything better to say. "It's going to take time to get over this."

"You know…" Daphne began. Once more, all eyes turned to her, noticing the sandwich she was holding on a plate. "My Grammy Moon used to say…"

"Aw geez, what are you trying to do to him, Daphne? Kill him?" Niles father yelled.

She gasped, her face registering hurt at his words. And then anger. "Don't blame this on me!" She yelled. "It's Roz's fault!"

"MY fault?" Roz spat. "Daphne, how could you?"

"You brought over that bloody video tape!" Daphne retorted, referring to the tape that Roz had brought over of Frasier babysitting Alice and the disturbing scene that had occurred. "And I've seen your baby! She could stand to lose a few pounds!"

"You're one to talk, Daphne!" Roz shouted. "You're not exactly a supermodel, you know!"

Daphne's mouth fell open, as did Niles. And it wasn't hard to see the way that Daphne was biting back tears. "Are you saying that I'm fat?" She yelled.

"If the sandwich fits!" Roz shot back.  
Daphne gasped in horror and grabbed the plate containing the sandwich. "Make your own bloody food, you fat cow!" She screamed, storming into the kitchen. In the distance, the sound of the cabinets opening and closing could be heard along with the water running. For a moment no one said a word and they just looked at one another.

Niles knew that he should continue to comfort his brother, but at the moment there was someone who needed him more.

He retreated toward the kitchen where, just as he guessed, he found Daphne leaning against the sink; a dishtowel pressed against her face. He entered carefully, not wanting to disturb her. But as it stood, she probably wouldn't have noticed his entrance at all. He moved toward her and put his hand on her back. Almost immediately, she whirled around and cried harder, falling against him. And there was nothing left to do but to put his arms around her.

He held her close, rubbing her back as she cried against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I didn't mean the things I said! Allice isn't fat and neither is Roz. It's not her fault and it's not your brother's either. I'm just… so worried!"

"I know, Daphne. I know." Niles said soothingly, his hand moving up and down her back. "Everything will be all right."

She moved out of his arms and looked at him. "Are you sure?"

He sighed deeply. He hated to lie to her; he just couldn't do it. And so he answered as truthfully as possible.

"No, actually; I'm not. But I'm going to do everything I can to make it so."

She hugged him tighter, as though she didn't want to let go. And he certainly didn't want her to.


	2. Frasier's Curse

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne smiled, her heart fluttering when she heard the door open. Immediately she stood to greet Niles and his father as they came thought the door. But it was Niles who captured her attention, as always. How was it possible that he'd become even more handsome since she'd seen him last? Her eyes quickly moved up and down his slim figure, taking in his appearance and the way he was dressed so sharply; in a dark suit and a tie that brought out the beautiful blue of his eyes.

"H-how was the police auction?" She stammered, trying to maintain her confidence.

"Oh, you didn't miss anything special." Mr. Crane said. Of course he would say that. He'd most likely been to hundreds of police auctions. "Especially when it started to rain." He added.

At that moment she noticed Niles' wearing a gleeful smile. And then she noticed the paper bags he was carrying.

"Looks like someone found something to buy." She remarked.

"I made out like a bandit." Niles quipped, laughing at his own pun. And Daphne laughed too. Again she wondered how mere laughter could make a person more attractive. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she didn't believe it was so. It had to be a sign. Of what she had no idea.

"That's funny, Dr. Crane." She said, when Mr. Crane shook his head in obvious annoyance. Niles blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Daphne. You know, these drug lords have exquisite taste." He reached into the bag and pulled out some dishes, wrapped carefully in tissue paper. "Christophle, silver, Limogés. Oh! Morivors Crystal! If I ever get married again, I'm going to register there!"

Daphne laughed out loud, even harder than before. "Oh, Dr. Crane that's so funny!" But she quickly noticed that his smile had disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"It's not that funny, Daphne. It could happen, you know. I could get married gain."

Immediately she felt like crawling into a hole. "Oh, Dr. Crane, I didn't mean…" Compelled to say something, she put her arms around him and held him. "Of course you'll get married again. I know it will happen, sooner than you think. I mean, what woman wouldn't want you?" She took a deep breath, trying to still her beating heart. And then he drew back and looked at her.

"You really think so?"

She smiled, in an attempt to hide her sudden sadness. "Of course you will. And she's a very lucky woman."

His eyebrows rose. "Me physic vision." She lied. There was no psychic vision; not at the moment anyway. But oh, how she wished that she were that woman. What a wonderful thing that would be.


	3. Dial M for Martin

(Niles' POV)

Niles glared at his brother and father unable to believe that his father would actually think that Niles would inflict harm upon him. It was completely preposterous. And so he decided to play it cool. "Exactly who is hurting whom and what does any of this have to do with…"

He stopped, his breath catching in his throat and his heart skipped a familiar beat at the sight of the angel who swept into the room.

"Daphne…"

She smiled tearfully and looked around at the three Crane men. "Oh look, we're all together again, just like… old times!" Her voice broke and she began to cry, holding out her arms for comfort. And without hesitation, Niles filled them immediately, his hand running up and down her back.

Despite his brother's attempts to pull Niles and Daphne apart (both literally and figuratively), Niles refused to give in. Not this time. And he could feel her hold tighten on him, making his heart beat even faster. The scent of her perfume and her shampoo was the most wonderful scent imaginable and he wished that he could remember that scent for the rest of his life, to take her wherever he went.

"Daphne, are you all right?" He whispered into her ear.

She drew back and smiled, kissing his cheek. "No. I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just worried about me new job! She cried. "I'm going to miss you all so much!"

"Daphne, you don't have to-."

"I do, Dr. Crane. I don't want to; God knows that. But I have to go where I'm needed. If your father is well enough to go up and down stairs, then my work here is done."

He nodded, feeling the strangest urge to cry. "Right… Um, well… when are you leaving?" he managed to choke out.

"As soon as I can. I want to get settled a bit before I go to me new job."

"Right... Um, well…"

She hugged him even tighter. "I love you, Dr. Crane. All of you. And I hope that you love me too."

Her words made him hold her closer than he thought it was possible to hold her. He could feel her body pressing against his, her heart beating rapidly.

"I do love you, Daphne." The words were bold but at that moment, they had to be said. And the reward was another kiss on his cheek and a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. And I love you too. You're a wonderful friend. "

He sighed deeply. _Friendship._ He valued it of course, but he wanted more, so much more. If only he had the courage to tell her so.


	4. Hot Tickets

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne smiled as she glanced at the tiny envelope in her hand. After standing in line for what seemed like hours, she'd finally managed to get what she'd come to buy. But she was at a complete loss as to why a show that seemed so incredibly boring (aptly named _Tears of the Martyr_ ) had been the cause of endless chatter between the Crane brothers at the breakfast table, the dinner table and even at Café Nervosa. And it was an even bigger mystery that two grown men with college degrees from the most prestigious schools felt that they were too good to stand in the cancelation line before the performance to get the tickets that they wanted. Were they really that snobbish?

After listening to their banter for days on end, Daphne had finally had enough and she couldn't take it anymore. There had to be a way to find tickets to this dreadful performance that was so bloody important to her boss and his brother.

"Lady, are you through?"

The harsh voices startled her out of her thoughts and she turned around to see a balding, overweight man scowling at her.

"What?"

"Come on lady, I haven't got all day, all right?"

"A-all day for what?" She stammered.

The man behind the balding man vented his own frustrations by swearing, using a word that even to Daphne seemed inappropriate for the situation. "Oh for God's sake, lady!

What in the hell do you think he's talking about?" The man yelled. "You've been standing there so long that the show's gonna be over by the time we get to the ticket booth!"

The other people in line laughed but Daphne didn't find it funny in the least. She felt her cheeks flush and she turned to the man at the ticket counter. "I-I'm sorry. I-."

To his credit the man smiled at her, handing her a receipt. "Enjoy the show, ma'am. It's sure to be a good one."

"Th-thank you." She mumbled.

Her heart was racing as she made her way past the long line of patrons (when had they arrived?) and hurried to her car. She could hardly wait to get home and she hoped that Dr. Crane and his brother would be there. Certainly she could give them the news separately, but it was best to do it while they were together.

The closer that she came to the Elliot Bay Towers, the more nervous she felt. And in the elevator, her heart pounded so loudly that she thought she might faint. But she had to remain casual, no matter what. When the doors opened, she crossed the hall and fumbled to insert her key into the lock. The door opened automatically and suddenly she was looking into Niles' beautiful blue eyes. Oh why did he have to be so handsome?

"Dr. Crane… I-I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, Frasier and I were just discussing-."

"The show you missed, I know."

Niles stared at her in confusion. "Y-you do? How?"

"I'll tell you how." Martin grumbled. "It's the only damn thing you've been talking about for days, that's how!"

"I suppose we have been rather preoccupied with seeing it." Frasier said, coming out of the kitchen.

Martin scoffed. "Ya think?"

"Mr. Crane…" Daphne said sternly, surprising not only Martin but Frasier and Niles as well. She swallowed hard. "Um, Dr. Crane… and… Dr. Crane… May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Oh no…" Martin said. "This isn't going to be good, is it? You're not going to quit, are you?"

Niles looked as though he might faint. "Quit? But why? Oh Daphne, I hope you'll reconsider. What can we do? A raise? A better working schedule?"

She smiled and took his hand, amazed as always at how soft it was. "No, I'm not leaving. But I do want to talk to you and your brother. It's important."

Martin pulled himself out of his chair and grabbed his cane. "I get it. I know when I'm not wanted. Come on, Eddie; let's go into the other room."

The dog barked and then scampered into the hallway, waiting patiently for Martin to catch up.

"All right Daphne, what did you want to speak to us about?" Frasier asked.

She smiled and gestured to the sofa. "Have a seat."

The men sat side by side and she felt the nervousness in her chest. "I-Um… I'm sorry you weren't able to see your show… the one you couldn't get tickets for."

Her words set off a tirade of complaints from both men about the show and about how they couldn't get in and would never be able to see it. Her head was starting to spin and she was just about to lose control when she put it to a stop.

"Wait a minute!" she yelled, bringing both men to silence.

"Daphne-."

"Just… Dr. Crane, wait a minute. You too, Dr. Crane. I… Um… I went downtown today and I stopped by that theatre; the one you like so much. I just thought… Well… Here… these are for you. They're for tomorrow night. If that won't work the man said that he'd be happy to exchange them because they can sell them in the…. Cancelation line."  
Frasier's eyes widened as he opened the tiny envelope, staring at the tickets in disbelief. "Daphne, these are-."

"Tickets to _Tears of a Martyr_. That _is_ the show you wanted to see, right?"

The brothers' exchanged glances and then returned their gazes to her.

"Well, yes, but…"

She smiled, relieved. "I'm glad because I stood in line for hours-that's why I was gone so long. I wanted to surprise you. And I could only get orchestra seating, so I hope that's all right. I-."

She was engulfed into the men's arms, both of them holding her tightly.

"Daphne, we can't thank you enough for this."

"You don't have to thank me, Dr. Crane. You're a wonderful boss. And Dr. Crane, you're a wonderful friend."

"Thank you, Daphne." Niles said. The poor man, he sounded as though on the verge of tears.

"Daphne, this is…. The most wonderful thing you could have ever done." Frasier said. He kissed her cheek, bringing tears to her eyes as she hugged him tightly. "I love you, Dr. Crane."

"I love you too, Daphne."

And then she turned to Niles. "I hope you enjoy the show, Dr. Crane."

He hugged her warmly, the most wonderful hug she'd ever received. In his arms she felt so safe and she never wanted to let go. He smelled so good; fresh and clean, his cologne not at all overpowering like some men. And she was reminded once again about why she loved him so. If only he knew how much but she couldn't tell him now, not here, not when his brother was present. And instead she kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Dr. Crane. I'll always love you."

He squeezed her tighter and she leaned into his embrace. "I-I love you too, Daphne."

Frasier joined them for a hug once again. She may have given them a gift, but the gift she'd received in return was even greater.


	5. First Do No Harm

(Niles' POV)

The moment he walked into his brother's living room, Niles sensed that something was wrong. He said nothing, only half-listening to his father telling him a joke that Duke had told him earlier that day at the bar. And as he told it, his father roared with laughter, while Niles pretended to join in.

"Isn't that the funniest damn thing you've ever heard, Niles?"

"It sure is, Dad." Niles said, displaying his best fake smile. But he couldn't take his eyes off of the window. Outside he could see his beloved Daphne staring out at the city skyline. He couldn't see her face; only her beautiful wavy hair, but somehow he knew that something wasn't right. "Do you want a beer, Dad?" he asked as an excuse to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, that would be great, son. Thanks!" his father said. "Thanks, Niles! Say, you wanna watch the game with me?"

From the kitchen Niles cringed. His father must have completely forgotten who he was speaking to. He didn't know the first thing about basketball and he really didn't want to know. He glimpsed into the living room where the television blared and took a deep breath. "Um, maybe in a few minutes. There's something I need to do first."

The moment he handed his father the can, Martin popped the top and took a swig of beer, barely noticing that Niles had retrieved the can from the very bottom of the refrigerator. It was completely ice cold. But it didn't' seem to faze him at all. Instead he looked at Niles as though his youngest son had said the most ridiculous thing imaginable. "You need to do something? Right now?"

"Yes, um-."

"What could you possibly need to do at this hour?"

"I-um… need to, um… talk to someone." Niles said. It wasn't a lie. Not really, anyway.

Martin waved his hand absently, never taking his eyes off the screen. "Okay, fine. Go make your damn phone call."

"Dad, I-."

But continuing was pointless, because his father was completely engrossed in the basketball game. It was just as well. It gave Niles the chance he needed to escape. Quietly he made his way to the balcony and opened the door in a manner that he hoped and prayed wouldn't frighten his angel. But when the door made the tiniest noise, Daphne turned around, smiling when their eyes met.

"Oh, hello Dr. Crane."

"Hello Daphne. What are you doing out here?"

She sighed. "Just thinking."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I…" she paused, giving another deep sigh. "Well, actually, it's your father."

"Dad? What about him?"

"He's meddling in me life!" her voice rose a few octaves and she seemed agitated. Niles knew all too well that sometimes his father was overprotective when it came to certain things.

"What has Dad done now?"

"What _hasn't_ he done?" She shot back. "He keeps trying to set me up on blind dates with the men in this building!"

Niles was appalled. "How dare he!"

"It's all right. I guess I'm madder at myself than at your father. I haven't been out on many dates so it's understandable that-."

"Daphne-."

She turned to him and he was heartbroken to see tears in her eyes. "Daphne, please don't cry."

She took the handkerchief that he offered her and blotted her eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little emotional."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

She shook her head. "No, it's all right. I-Oh, I almost forgot!"

"About what?"

"How was your show? _The Tears of the Martyr_?"

Niles thought for a moment and then gasped. "Oh… Oh! Oh! Oh heavens! Daphne, what is wrong with me? I never thanked you properly! Frasier and I had a marvelous time!"

Her eyes shone like diamonds. "Really?"

"Yes, it was absolutely wonderful! I can't thank you enough!" he went on. "It was the most wonderful gift I could have ever received. And I'm sure that Frasier feels the same way."

She grinned. "Well, you're welcome, Dr. Crane."

"If there's anything that I can ever do for you, Daphne, just name it. Anything at all."

She looked at him and her smile faded. And suddenly he feared that he'd said the wrong thing (again).

"Daphne?"

"Will you just… hold me for a little while?"

He smiled and held out his arms allowing her to fill them. He held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair and her perfume. It was heavenly.

"Of course I'll hold you, Daphne." He said against her hair. "I'll hold you for as long as you like."

And he hoped, oh how he hoped, that she would want him to hold her forever.


	6. Secret Admirer

(Daphne's POV)

She walked into Café Nervosa at the exact moment that Niles was holding up a red box. She knew from living with his brother for so many years that the box had come from Cartier. The elder Dr. Crane had mentioned the famous jewelry company so many times, Daphne felt like she'd been a customer. And now, even from her distant stance she could tell that it was a watch; and a very expensive one at that. She felt an unwanted (yet familiar) pang of jealousy; after all, the mysterious sender of the watch (most likely a woman) must have really loved him to send him such an extravagant gift in such a mysterious way. She hated to eavesdrop on Niles' concertation with his father and so she did her best to stay out of sight. However, it was nearly impossible not to overhear; especially when she saw Niles' eyes light up.

"You don't suppose Daphne sent this, do you?"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Niles. Right. Daphne took on a second job just so that she could buy you that watch. Makes a hell of a lot of sense; especially on the salary that Frasier pays her!"

Daphne gasped in disbelief at what she'd just heard. Tears filled her eyes and her lower lip began to tremble. Was being poor really so bad? She worked hard and the thought of taking on a second job completely wore her out. She bit her lip in order to hold in a sob. What a fool she'd been. What a fool she would seem, crying in a public place over something so daft. But truthfully she wasn't sure what upset her more; the fact that Niles had a secret admirer, or the fact that Daphne could not have him. Because surely-

"Daphne-."

She looked up, her heart somersaulting in her chest at the sight of the man that she loved. "D-Dr. Crane… H-hello."

"Hello, Daphne. I-." he froze, regarding her intently. "Are you all right?"

She sniffled, praying that he wouldn't notice the few tears that she felt on her cheeks. She was certain that she looked completely awful. "I-I'm fine." She replied, hating that she was lying to him. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. And so she decided to change the subject. Her eyes moved to the red box in his hand. "That's a beautiful watch. Do you know who it's from?"

To her surprise, his expression changed. And he no longer looked happy. Immediately she began to panic.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"Um, no, it's just-."

"Is it about the watch?"

His eyes narrowed and she realized that she'd said the wrong thing.

"H-how did you know-."

Suddenly she was ashamed. She lowered her eyes and then returned her gaze to his. "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I walked in and heard you and your father talking, and then I saw you open the box and pull out the watch. It is really beautiful."

"It's a farce!" He snapped, startling her with his abruptness. "It's-."

She looked away, wishing that she'd said nothing at all. "Dr. Crane, I'm sorry. I never meant to-."

But when he said nothing, she knew that she'd upset him. And upsetting a man that she cared about so deeply, but it was the worst thing she could have done; at the moment anyway. She turned to leave when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Daphne-."

She whirled around to face him, relieved when he gave her a sympathetic smile. "Daphne, I'm sorry for speaking so harshly to you. It's just… well this watch… it's from Maris."

Her eyes widened. This was the last thing she'd expected him to say. "Maris?"

At the mention of his soon-to-be ex-wife's name his eyes darkened with anger. "She thinks that she can just buy me back but she'd go another thing coming. She's-."

"Dr. Crane?"

They turned to see a man in a courier uniform holding a small package wrapped in brown paper. "This is for you, so sign here please."

Niles signed his name and took the box from the courier. "Thank you." When the courier nodded and bid them good day, Niles proceeded to eagerly tear the paper away rom the box. "I wonder what this could be." Slowly he lifted the lid and looked inside.

"What is it?" Daphne asked curiously. She watched as he reached inside and removed a shiny silver coin.

"Someone sent you money? Well that's odd. Is there a card?"

Niles unfolded the brown paper and a small white envelope floated to the floor. Daphne leaned down to pick it up and handed it to him. She knew she should give him some privacy, but her curiosity wouldn't allow her to leave. She watched him as he opened the envelope and removed the card.

"What does it say?"

" _Roses are red, my heart is fickle. When I'm through with you all you'll have is this nickel."_ he read.

Daphne gasped in horror, her fingers on her lips. "That's terrible! Who would do such a thing? Who sent you that note?"

Niles eyes slowly met hers and she knew the answer before he could open his mouth to speak. And it took a long, long time for the reply to come.

"Maris."

She stared at him for several seconds, having no idea what to say. But when she saw the hurt in his eyes, she knew that there was nothing she could say. And words, at that moment, weren't really needed. He needed something more. She returned his sad smile as he melted into her arms, content to soothe his pain as best as she could.


	7. How to Bury A Billionaire

_(Niles POV)_

He had just reached the ticket booth when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Curious he looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. But the ticket taker's face held a look of annoyance. "You coming in or not?"

"What? Oh, yes… I…"

"Well, which is it?"

"I-…"

"Hey, haven't you been in here before?"

"Um, no." He lied, rushing to press his handkerchief against his nose. "I-."

The ticket taker smirked. "I know you… You've been here every day. Must be a darn good movie, considering how many times you've seen it."

" _Lawrence of Arabia?_ Well, of course it's good! It's a _classic_!" Niles snapped, yanking the ticket from the man's hand. "Now if you'll excuse me-."

His heart was heavy as he entered the theatre, which, in truth, had become somewhat of a second home to him, and headed for the concession stand, where he bought some popcorn and a drink (a soda of all things!). He'd come here so often in the past two weeks that he'd practically memorized his routine, not to mention the lines from the classic movie.

He entered the darkened theater, and carefully sat his popcorn and drink on the seat next to him, only for a moment, so that he could adjust his seat cushion. It might have been a bit unconventional bringing his own seat cushion, but it made watching the movie more bearable. When the lights dimmed, he took a long sip of his drink and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" She whispered.

He turned surprised by the voice. "No, I-…." And then he froze as the scent wafted around him. "Daphne?"

She smiled and sat down in the seat beside him. "Yes. Hello Dr. Crane."

"Um… what are you doing here?"

"I was driving by and I saw you standing in line, so I-."

"You came here for me?"

"Well... I didn't expect to see you, and when I did I was worried. I am worried. Why aren't you at work?"

He hung his head low, hoping she wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. But when she turned his face toward hers, he couldn't hide them. "Well, I…"

"Oh Dr. Crane, don't tell me that you lost your job! I'm so sorry! And don't worry about what your brother will think. He should be supporting you at this difficult time. I'm sure he'll help you find another-."

"I didn't lose my job, Daphne. I just… I'm taking time off."

"Oh… I see. Well, for how long?"

"I'm not sure. As long as it takes."

"As long as what takes?"

"Um, nothing. Never mind. Look the movie's starting. And don't worry about your ticket. I'll pay you back."

"That's not necessary, Dr. Crane. But it's very sweet of you to offer."

He tried to concentrate on the film, which, even after multiple viewings, was exceptional. Peter O'Toole was an absolute master and Niles would never understand why that man had never won an Academy Award for Best Actor.

But then he was plagued by familiar thoughts… He wasn't here because he wanted to see this classic film for the umpteenth time (he'd lost count after fifteen); he was here because his life as he knew it was over. And it was that thought that had him reaching for his handkerchief, prepared to catch the tears that somehow always managed to make an appearance. But here in the darkness, sitting next to his angel, he refused to let that happen.

However, his emotions had other ideas. A sob escaped and within seconds he was crying quietly. He could feel her turn toward him and knew that her eyes were filled with the compassion that he'd always adored. "Dr. Crane, what's wrong?"

But he found that he couldn't speak, and instead cried harder. She didn't judge, didn't say a word, she just held him, while the movie played on. And that was why he loved her so.


	8. The Seal Who Came to Dinner

_**A/N: This chapter was suggested by and is dedicated toDustinW522 with many thanks.**_

 _(Daphne's POV)_

She'd been in prisons before, not as a tenant of course, but even being a visitor was downright scary. However, she knew that she had to be here, there was no other choice. She was here to save her friend, even if his family wouldn't. How could his father have just left him here, while choosing to free his brother? It didn't seem fair.

"A night in jail will do him good!" the eldest Crane man said, clearly disgusted with his youngest son's actions at a dinner party at his beach house. Try as she might, Daphne was unable to get any information whatsoever out of the old man. And finally in disgust, she stormed out of the house and jumped into her car. It was only when she reached the downtown corridor that she realized where she was heading.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she raced to the front desk and pounded on the counter. He was none too happy about her behavior but she didn't care. And she wasn't going to stop until they freed him.

"Who are you looking for?" The officer barked.

"Dr. Crane." She replied. "Dr. Niles Crane."

"Crane, huh? Wait here."

The officer turned and walked to a door, opening it and letting it slam behind him. The sound resonated in Daphne's ears making her jump. After a wait that was much too long, he returned, his face gruffer than before.

"What's your name?"

"I-If it's all right with you, I'd rather not say."

The officer glared at her.

"D-Don't worry, I'll pay the bail." She stammered. "How much is it?"

"Just a second."

He left and went back to the metal door leaving her alone for much too long. And then he returned, handing her a bill. Her eyes widened at the sight. It was more than twice her monthly salary and she wasn't even sure that she could afford it. She'd only brought her checkbook and she was fairly certain that a check of this amount wouldn't be accepted by her bank. But it was the only way to free him. She'd deal with the consequences later.

Her hand trembled as she scribbled the amount on the colorful check adorned with triangles and squares and ripped it out of the book, making sure to write down the amount. She'd need to remember it later. And then she handed it to the man. He glanced at it for a moment and then back at her.

"All right, hold on. I'll get him."

She stood her heart racing even more; a mixture of nervousness and apprehension… nervousness about what Niles' reaction would be, and of being alone in a scary prison.

And then she heard footsteps.

"Come with me."

She followed him down the hallway, where the noises from the prisoners were deafening. This certainly wasn't what she'd been expecting. She expected them to escort him out and they could be on their way home. But now she found herself in a room, which held only a large wooden table. What was going on?

"Wait here."

Alone in the room, she tried to sit down, but she found herself pacing back and forth. Was it her imagination or had the room become unbearably hot? When the door opened, she whirled around, finding herself face to face with him. Still wearing his tuxedo, his bow-tie hanging loosely around his neck, he was staring at her in disbelief.

"Daphne…"

"H-hello, Dr. Crane."

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I was…"

"Where's Dad?"

She swallowed hard. "He-he's not coming. Apparently he thought you deserved to spend the night in jail."

Niles hung his head low and nodded. "I see."

"But I don't."

"You don't what?"

"See. Or... understand. Why is your brother at home and you're here… in jail. What happened?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

"No… And I didn't ask, but…"

"They think I killed Maris."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "What? But Dr. Crane that's ridiculous!" And then she gasped in horror as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh God, Maris isn't…"

"No. She's fine; at least I think she is. I-I don't really know. All I know is that…"

"Dr. Crane, you have to tell them the truth! You'd never hurt anyone! And especially not-."

"They caught me, Daphne. With blood on my hands and a butcher knife."

She gasped, unable to believe what she as hearing. "I don't… I don't understand."

"There was a seal outside. It washed up on the shore, by the beach house and-."

Once again, her hands flew to her mouth covering her trembling lips. "No… You couldn't have… Please tell me that you didn't…."

"Daphne…"

"I-I need to leave."

"What?"

"I-I have to leave. Tell the officer he can keep his money! I'll call your father to come and get you. I'm sorry."

"Daphne, wait…"

But she was already gone.

In the lobby she sank into a chair, sobbing into her hands. How could he have done such a thing? To a defenseless little animal? He wasn't who she thought he was. Not at all.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting in the lobby but when she heard her name she looked up to see him him faceting her. He said nothing, but instead knelt before her. "Daphne please believe me, I made a terrible mistake and I will spend the rest of my life paying for it. As for the seal, Frasier can attest to the fact that it was dead when we… well, when we found it."

"Then why…"

He shook his head. "I don't know… I guess I was just…"

"You were bloody stupid, that's what you were!" She yelled, causing heads to turn.

"Yes." He nodded. "And I'll never forgive myself. But more importantly, I can't even begin to thank you for what you've done for me. Paying my bail… Daphne, that means so much to me. And I'll pay you back, every last dime and then some."

"You don't have to-."

"I insist. But can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come down here, and pay?"

She blinked back tears. "I couldn't just…"

"What?"

"I couldn't bear to think of you, spending the night in such a horrible place."

She wasn't sure but she thought she saw the beginning of a grin. "What's funny?"

"Nothing. I just… You really think about me?"

She looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand. "I always think about you, Dr. Crane."


	9. Roz A Loan

_(Niles POV)_

He found her in the kitchen, sitting alone on the bar stool, facing away from him. But it wasn't hard to tell that she was crying. The soft sounds were unmistakable and his heart ached for her. And so he went to her, noticing that her hair was still damp from being out in the rainstorm. When she shivered, he turned and hurried to the guest bathroom, where he retrieved a towel and then returned to the kitchen. And still she sat with her back to him, softly crying.

As quietly as possible he went to her, draping the towel around her shoulders. Immediately she turned to him, the tears glistening in her eyes. The mere sight of her sadness broke his heart.

"Hello Daphne. What's wrong?"

She took the handkerchief that he handed to her and blotted her eyes. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. I feel so horrible."

"About what?"

"The way I spoke to your brother earlier! I was just so mad at him for getting so worked up about Roz and her spending that I lashed out at him about the stupid forty dollars that I loaned him!"

Niles sighed, remembering the look on her face when Frasier had pointed out that he had in fact repaid her by paying her fifty-dollar parking ticket.

"I didn't mean to forget about that." She said, as though reading his mind. "I was just… Oh, things have been so stressful lately and… ah… chooo!"

"Bless you." Niles said startled by her sneeze.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I… ah…. choo!"

"Um… bless you." He said again.

But she sneezed again and again and then groaned, touching her head. "Oh, I'm more miserable than ever! And I don't have the ten dollars to pay your brother back! He's going to hate me and throw me out on the street!" She sneezed again and again.

"Bless you. Nonsense, Daphne. Frasier won't do that. He understands."

"But I feel terrible, yelling at him like that when I'm the one-."

Another round of sneezes and suddenly Niles was even more concern. "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

She groaned. "No. I feel bloody awful! I think I'm coming down with something."

"Well, no wonder. You were out in that rainstorm."

"I mean, I feel awful about your brother."

"Look, don't worry about Frasier. I'll give him the ten dollars."

"No! I couldn't ask you to do that, Dr. Crane!"

"You didn't ask. I offered. And it's not a loan, it's a gift."

Tears slid down her cheeks and she smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. It may sound silly but this means so much to me."

"You're welcome Daphne. I-."

She hugged him tightly, affording him the heavenly scent of her perfume. When she sneezed again, he cringed, grateful that she couldn't see his reaction. And then she drew back. "I feel bloody awful." She groaned. "I want to apologize to your brother, but me head…"

"Don't worry about Frasier. I'll talk to him. Why don't you go and lie down? Can I bring you anything? Some cold medicine or soup perhaps?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're the sweetest man. I can't thank you enough, Dr. Crane."

As he watched her walk back to her room, he set to work, making a pot of soup and some juice, which he would bring to her on a tray. His cheek still tingled from where her lips had been and he realized that she didn't need to thank him. Her friendship and warmth was thanks enough.


	10. Merry Christmas, Mrs Moskowitz

(Daphne's POV)

The Holiday Revue, to Daphne's delight, was a huge success, in part due to its' uniqueness of mixing religious and secular traditions. Daphne's most favorite scene was the one where the Three Wise Men sang a rousing rendition of _Jingle Bells_. But the laughter didn't last long. Oh, how she'd wished that she'd never asked Niles to take over as Musical director for the Revue. It was wrong to even feel guilty about it, because the truth was that Niles had managed to make the production truly wonderful. His role as Jesus had been a big hit, garnering a standing ovation at the end of the show.

But now the guilt washed over her once more. Poor Dr. Crane had managed to suffer an allergic reaction to the hay in the manger scene; an attack which forced him to flee from the Elliott Bay Common Room mid-scene. And because Daphne was in charge of the whole production, there was absolutely no way she could leave the performance.

And so she watched, feeling helpless as the Revue continued without Niles' expertise.

The show was, by all accounts, a huge success, but Daphne simply couldn't stay for the final bows. She had to get home and fast. And luckily home was only nineteen floors away. She apologized profusely to the cast and thanked them before making her way to eh elevator. Her heart raced as she watched the lighted numbers move _;_

 _2….3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12….13…14…15…16…17…18…19._

The elevator barely opened on the nineteenth floor but she was already scrambling into the hallway and doing her best to insert her key into the lock. But her trembling hands made it all the more difficult. Her heart sank when she opened the door, confirming what she'd already suspected. Niles was nowhere in sight.

"Oh I hope that he didn't go home." She said out loud; more to herself than anyone else. But then she heard the door open. She whirled around and gassed, startled by the sight of the figure in the white robe and a beard. "Oh!"

He removed the fake beard revealing his handsome face. "Daphne, I-I'm sorry. I-"

"It's all right. I was just surprised"

"I never meant to-what are you doing here?"

She reached for his hand, fully aware of the warmth that crept into her heart. "I just came up here to see how you were doing."

He looked surprised. "Me? Well, I'm-." He sniffled and it was then that she noticed the redness around his eyes and nose. He looked completely miserable. And as had happened so many times before, her heart went out to him.

"Dr. Crane, are you sure you're all right?"

"I-Yes, I'm fine. I-A-choo!"

"Bless you." She said, handing him a tissue. Their eyes met and they laughed out loud at the irony of her statement and the way he was dressed.

"Thank you, Daphne. I'm…" He sneezed again and again, worrying her even further. Her hand still in his, she led him through the living room and into his father's room, turning on the light. And as she expected, he looked at hire blankly.

"Take off your costume and get into bed." She ordered."

The poor man looked as though he would faint. "I-What? You…"

"You're sick. I'll make you some soup."

"But-."

"No buts. There's probably some of your father's pajamas that will fit you, but even if they're a little big, they'll be all right."

"You don't have to do this-."

"Of course I do. I feel terrible, causing you to become ill. This is my fault."

"Daphne, no."

"But it is, Dr. Crane! If I hadn't asked you to help me with this bloody Revue, this never would have-Oh, Dr. Crane I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, Daphne. I-." he began to sneeze again and again and she rushed into Frasier's bathroom, rummaging through his medicine cabinet until she found what she needed. She returned to Martin's bedroom where Niles was now laying in his father's bed, looking completely miserable. The poor man. He was so weak that he barely notced her presence as she moved about the room.

Minutes later she was in the kitchen heating up a packet of soup. And with a smile on her face she carried a tray with a steaming pot of tea and a hot bowl of soup to his bedside.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane." She announced as cheerfully as possible. Sitting the tray in front of him.

"Daphne, this really isn't necessary." He protested. But she would hear none of it. "You're sick" she said matter of factly. "Now just eat your soup and drink some tea. And then rest, all right? I'll be in the living room so you let me know if you need anything."

"Daphne?"

She turned around, smiling when she saw him holding out his hand. And in one fluid motion she went to him, slipping her hand into his. "Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"I never thanked you for your generosity."

"My what?"

"Your generosity."

She felt her cheeks flush. "You're not feeling well and I wanted to let you know that I care about you. That's all."

"And I appreciate it more than you know. But I'm talking about before."

"Before?"

"When you bought the tickets for Frasier and I to the " _Tears of the Mariner_."

"Dr. Crane, you've already thanked me enough."

"I could never thank you enough, Daphne."

She hugged him gently and kissed his cheek. "You already have."


	11. The Good Samaritan

(Niles' POV)

Niles stopped in his tracks at the sight of his young nephew Freddy who sat on the sofa in his red flannel robe, sleeping soundly against Daphne's side. He tried to hide his jealously but it was all but impossible. What was wrong with him, feeling jealous over an eleven year old? But when Niles gazed back at his angel who was also sleeping soundly, the jealously tore at him so much that he could not help it.

Oh how he longed to be in Freddy's place; in a deep slumber, curled up against an angel. The thought made him sigh deeply. He wanted to be angry at Freddy but he simply couldn't do it. How could he possibly be angry? Daphne was an absolute angel. He would never be able to repay her for all that she'd done for him; not only buying he and Frasier tickets to the much-sought after show, but the way she'd asked him to help her with her Christmas Revue, which was the most fun he'd had in a very long time, and the way she'd taken care of him when he'd suffered that horrible allergy attack. Because of the attack, he was miserable for days, but her care and concern and the way she tended to him made it all worth it.

He smiled watching them sleep soundly; the way Freddy was curled up against her. He loved that his angel loved Frederick so much. And it was this thought that had him searching for a blanket which he used to cover up the two people that he loved most.


	12. Our Parents, Ourselves

_(Daphne's POV_ )

The theatre lights dimmed and in the darkness she could no longer see his handsome face. But she knew that he was there just the same. All around her she could just make out the silhouettes of the couples; their fingers entwined their arms around each other enjoying the movies. It wasn't a date; not at all It wasn't even planned. But it meant the world to her. Who knew that Dr Crane would have been so sweet and kind? She always knew of course, but she never dreamed that he'd go out of his way to leave his brother's coveted Superbowl party.

Never did she dream that Frasier Crane, the one man (besides Niles) who absolutely loathed sports, would throw, of all things, a Superbowl party. She knew what he was doing. He was just doing it for show; to make himself look good. He had some nerve. And she wasn't about to stay and suffer the humiliation. It was just a silly game and she would never understand American's infatuation with it for as long as she lived.

So when she announced that she was going to the movies to see "Wuthering Heights" at the downtown theatre, she assumed she'd be sitting in the theatre alone, crying her eyes out. Now her heart did a tiny flip in her chest knowing that the man next to her cared about her; if only for a friend.

The film began, flickering silently before the music swelled and the title "Wuthering Heights" appeared on the screen, larger than life. She could have closed her eyes and pictured the film frame for frame; she'd seen it that many times. But she didn't dare. As the movie progressed, it didn't take long for her to burst into tears, and And then she noticed his hand moving slowly across the wooden armrest until suddenly their fingers were touching. Her hand slid easily into his and her heart warmed at how soft his skin was. Even when he handed her his handkerchief he didn't dare move his hand from hers. And that's the way they remained, holding hands during the sweet, sad and sentimental movie.

During the saddest part of the film she began to cry harder and rested her head against his chest as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I wish I could make you happy again." he whispered.

Overcome with love for him, she kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand in return. "Thank you, Dr Crane. You're such a good friend."

As the movie continued, she wished that she and Niles could be as in love as Heathcliff and Catherine. And it was that thought that made her move even closer to him, sighing contently as his arm slid around her and the faint sound of his heartbeat brought a comfort unlike any she'd ever known. She loved him so much.


	13. The Show Where Woody Shows Up

_(Niles POV)_

Niles grumbled as he watched his older brother and the very odd Woody Boyle laughing yet again about the good times they'd had during Frasier's time in Boston. Try as he might, Niles simply couldn't see how anyone could possibly enjoy themselves at a bar called Cheers, when there was so much more about Boston to explore. The city was rich in history, and yet Frasier found it more enjoyable to hang out with a bunch of misfits.

But the less than five star Mexican restaurant (peculiarly named _Dos Burros_ ) where Frasier had insisted that they go to because it was near Woody's hotel seemed to pale in comparison (In Frasier's eyes anyway) to that place called _Cheers_. He wanted to leave, oh how he wanted to. But sadly he was at his brother's mercy. He sipped his drink, wishing that he was at home, or rather, his brother's home.

Suddenly his thoughts returned to Daphne, although to be completely honest with himself, he hadn't stopped thinking about her since they started watching that movie with his dad. What was it called again? The one that his father said that he'd taken Niles' mother to see? Oh, it didn't matter, but it certainly had Daphne in tears. Romantic movies always seemed to have that affect on her. And wine seemed like the perfect way to calm her.

However, he felt partially responsible for her over-indulgence, that resulted in her tipsiness. He wished, oh how he wished, that his brother would have allowed him to guide her to her room. Once there, Niles wold have carefully removed Daphne's shoes and tucked her into bed. Perhaps a kiss goodnight and then-

"Niles!"

Startled, he looked up to find his brother glaring at him. "What?"

"Are you coming, or not?"

When Niles rose from his chair and looked around in confusion, he saw Frasier's annoyed expression turn to anger. "Where are we going?"

"Well, we're not going home so that you can check on Daphne!" Frasier shouted, loud enough for the every patron of Dos Burros to hear. "Dear God, she's a grown woman, Niles! She can take care of herself!"

He was stunned at his brother's comment, which rendered him temporarily speechless. Could it be that Daphne's psychic powers had somehow rubbed off on Frasier?

Then he had another thought. Perhaps when they returned home, Niles could somehow tiptoe into Daphne's bedroom and casually ask her to accompany him to the Mayflower Hotel where they could enjoy the sounds of the famed piano bar.

No… He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to disturb her slumber. But perhaps he could enter her room, quietly of course, just for a moment and watch her would never allow it, and would most likely be livid, throwing Niles out of his home, the way Maris had done time and time again.

But to watch an angel sleeping soundly… it might be worth it. For what a sight it would be.


	14. Three Valentines

(Daphne's POV)

Never in her life had she felt so lonely, even despite the subtle attention she was receiving from the waiters at Russano's Restaurant. Mr. Crane was a charming companion of course, but he was only saying nice things about her to make her feel better. And sadly she felt just as lonely as before. She looked around the restaurant at all of the couples in love, wishing that she could be one of them.

Oh, why hadn't she stayed at home? At least there she could have been sitting on the sofa, watching romantic movies and stuffing her face with popcorn and chocolate.

Dr. Crane's younger brother would be at home, getting ready for his date, but she was sure (or at least she hoped) that he wouldn't have minded her presence. In fact, she could have helped him get ready for his date. She'd helped him with romantic evenings twice before and she quite enjoyed them, even if neither of them turned out quite the way either of them had planned.

Oh, he was so sweet to her when that horrible Erik from Café Nervosa had dumped her on that rainy, stormy night. She could tell he was nervous as he attempted to comfort her, but still it was the sweetest gesture she could have imagined. And then his date with Phyllis where they'd gone to so much trouble to make dinner at his home. The dreadful woman didn't even bother to show up! But the most surprising part of the evening was when Dr. Crane invited her to have dinner with him. And it was a wonderful dinner, even though the two of them had prepared it themselves. It was a truly lovely evening and she'd never forget it.

But now she was so alone she couldn't stand it. Suddenly she found herself sighing. Dr. Crane's younger brother was the perfect date. He was sweet, thoughtful and oh so handsome. She sighed yet again, hoping that it seemed genuine.

But inside her heart was breaking. This was the worst Valentine's Day ever. Even worse than New Year's Eve.


	15. To Tell The Truth

(Niles POV)

Despite Frasier's good intentions, Niles felt as though his world was falling apart.

" _Niles, you can't blame yourself. You couldn't have known."_

Frasier's words echoed in Niles' head. He loved his brother dearly, but Niles declined his offer to go to another coffee shop. It wouldn't change what he'd already seen and he knew that he'd never be able to get the image of Daphne and Donny kissing out of his mind.

"Niles, are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" Frasier asked when they'd reached Niles front door.

Niles turned to Frasier, slightly annoyed that, despite his best efforts to prevent it, Frasier had chosen to follow him home.

"Frasier, I'm a grown man! I certainly don't need a babysitter!" Niles shouted.

Frasier was clearly taken aback. "Niles, I didn't mean-."

He shook his head, determined not to cry. He'd be damned if he'd cry in front of his brother, even if Frasier had seen him cry on several occasions. What kind of man would he be, crying over something so trivial? Daphne wasn't his, never was his and never would be his, so there was no sense in crying or getting so upset over it. Niles was the only one to blame for his own cowardly disposition in not telling her how he felt about her sooner.

Now it was too late.

He blinked just in time to feel the warmth on his cheeks. Damn, he was crying.

"Niles, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine Frasier. I just-look, I appreciate your concern, but I need to be alone, all right?"

He turned to his brother and unexpectedly their eyes locked. There was no way to hide what Frasier had already seen, but to his credit, Frasier said nothing. And seconds later, Niles found himself in his brother's arm. The hug was unexpected, but so comforting.

It was exactly what Niles needed, since he'd lost Daphne forever.


	16. Decoys

(Daphne's POV)

It had been an exhausting two hours but she'd finally made it to the cabin. It was sweet of Dr. Crane's younger brother to invite her and she gladly accepted. Planning her wedding to Donny had been absolutely exhausting and some time away from the stress of Seattle and anything to do with weddings would do her a world of good. But she couldn't understand why Frasier was standing in front of the bathroom door, preventing her from leaving.

"Let me out!" She yelled, banging on the door. And when he finally did, she was looking at her strangely. What was Roz doing at the cabin?

The front door opened and Daphne turned around, her eyes widening. This day was getting stranger and stranger. "Donny? You're here too?"

"Yeah, Niles invited me, but what are you doing here?"

She turned to Frasier. "Dr. Crane, what's going on?"

Frasier grinned sheepishly. "What do you mean?"

"I-."

"Niles, you and Roz had better hurry up if you want to see that sunset by the lake!" Frasier yelled a bit too loudly.

Now Daphne was really confused. Niles and Roz? Since when-

Her gaze traveled to the door that led to the kitchen where Niles was sitting in his wing chair (what was it doing against the door?), holding Roz in his lap. Her heart sank at the sight but when she saw Niles and Roz kiss passionately, she felt like crying. She couldn't look at them, couldn't even fathom the idea-

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. She was blissfully happy with Donny and although she wasn't ready to spend the night with him, she was reminded of the bed and breakfast not far from the cabin. She gently grabbed his arm, surprisingly him.

"Come on, Donny. Let's go get a room at the bed and breakfast."

He looked just as shocked as she was, but once the words were out of her mouth, there was no taking them back.

"What? Are you serious, Daphne?"

She took his hand and yanked him out of the cabin, wanting to get away as soon as possible. They walked to the car and got inside. After she gave Donny directions to the bed and breakfast she said nothing else. Fortunately by the time they arrived at the bed and breakfast she was eager to get inside. Perhaps, just perhaps she could forget about Niles and focus on Donny, even if it was just for a little while.


	17. Dinner Party

(Niles' POV)

The moment she walked in the door, his breath was taken away. Wearing a long red dress, Daphne was absolutely stunning. Instantly he was reminded of the Snow Ball. That glorious night that seemed so long ago. And even though the night had ended in heartbreak, there was no denying that he'd never forget it.

However, he couldn't help noticing the white bleach stain on the back of her dress. When he mentioned it to her, she'd promptly dragged Roz into her room where they seemed to stay forever. When finally they emerged sometime later, Daphne looked even more beautiful. How was that possible?

Wearing Roz's purple dress, which was absolutely stunning, she looked even more like an angel than usual. He almost wished (oh how he wished) that he was going to the cocktail party with them, instead of planning his dinner party with Frasier. But he wouldn't dare say such things to his brother. He knew all too well what Frasier thought about his love for Daphne. And it was best to keep quiet.

But his brother couldn't keep him from dreaming.


	18. Taps At The Montana

(Daphne's POV)

Still shaking from the sudden turn of events that had occurred during Niles' carefully planned dinner party, Daphne couldn't help but feel guilty. Not only had the evening ended in complete chaos, but a life had been lost in the process. Perhaps not a monumental life, but it was a loss nonetheless. She knew that Niles was upset, even though he would never admit to such a thing.

Even so, her heart went out to him.

As they stood in the kitchen, he suddenly slumped into a nearby chair and sighed. "Oh, this party is doomed."

"Niles, don't panic!" Frasier said, rather unconvincingly. "We have plenty of time to salvage this thing. There's still time to make more hors d'oeuvres!"

But Niles was undeterred. "No, Frasier… I'm doomed. This party is a complete disaster. I'll never get my home back, and my bird is dead."

Daphne bit her lip to keep her tears at bay, but it was of no use. They spilled down her cheeks and she brushed them away, praying that he hadn't seen. As Niles shunned his brother's reassuring words, Daphne retreated into the living room. The snobbish guests were still there, saying cruel and hurtful things about Niles, even going so far as to call him a menace. And when she glanced in the kitchen to see Niles being consoled by his older brother she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up all of you!" She yelled, bringing the snobbish people to silence. "Dr. Crane is nothing of the sort! He's kind and sweet and he went to a lot of trouble to put together this dinner party and you ungrateful twits are ruining it for him!"

"Daphne…"

"No, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, suddenly aware of Frasier's firm grip on her arm. "It's not fair! Your brother is hurting and the fact that the party isn't going his way isn't his fault. It's mine!"

The room fell silent and she saw Niles enter the room, staring at her in disbelief. "Daphne, what are you saying?"

Horrified she stared at him, suddenly remembering why she'd run out of the kitchen in the first place. She swallowed hard, no longer caring about the tears on her cheeks. "It was my fault, Dr. Crane. I killed your little bird! I thought he had eaten the hors d'oeuvres, but it was much worse than that! He ate me earring! I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I'm so-."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she ran into the hallway, sobbing. It wasn't long before she footsteps behind her. She didn't have to look over to see who it was. He moved closer, making her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"Daphne…"

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I didn't mean to do it! I know how much you loved your little bird! I loved her too, and she wasn't even mine! I just…"

He took her in his arms and held her, which only served to make her cry harder.

"Don't cry, Daphne. I don't blame you at all."

"But you should, Dr. Crane!"

"No, I shouldn't! And I don't! I won't! It wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I can't thank you enough for helping me with this party. It means the world to me."

She squeezed him tighter and sighed deeply.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She smiled through her tears and touched his cheek. "You're such a sweet man, more concerned about me than about your poor little bird. What would I do without you?"

He gasped, clearly taken aback by her sentiment and she took the opportunity to kiss his forehead. "You don't have to worry about that, Daphne. I'll be here for you, whenever you need me."

She squeezed him tighter. "I always need you, Dr. Crane. Just like your father and brother do. And I'm sorry your party didn't work out the way you wanted it to."

"That's okay, Daphne. It just wasn't meant to be."

The door opened and they found themselves looking at the same snobbish group of people. "Crane, can we have a word with you?"

Daphne looked worriedly at Niles who smiled and squeezed her hand. "It'll be all right."

Daphne followed Niles into the apartment and went to help clean up the kitchen. But she paused at the door when she heard the man talking to Niles.

"Dr. Crane, we owe you an apology. As far as I'm concerned you're as good as in!"

"What?"

"You're in, Crane! The Montana is yours!"

"Oh Dr. Crane, that's wonderful!" Daphne said excitedly. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she rushed into the kitchen and threw herself into his arms. "I'm so happy for you!"

Still holding one another, she heard Niles sigh. "I'm happy too, Daphne."


	19. IQ

(Niles' POV)

Niles sighed deeply, slumping further into the chair at the dining table. But his heart beat rapidly when he saw Daphne peak her head out from the kitchen. How was it possible for someone to look so beautiful, simply by holding a dishrag and a plate?

"Well, Dr. Crane, you don't look too happy for a man who just enjoyed an elaborate lunch. Did you and your brother really pay _eight thousand dollars_?"

Niles chuckled. "Unfortunately yes, Daphne. I'm afraid we did. And the worst part of it is that due to my over-medicating I don't remember any of it. But I'm well aware that I'm now _eight thousand dollars_ poorer. I guess Frasier and I let our competition get the better of us and look what happened."

"Oh that's normal between brothers." Daphne said, her melodic laugh filling the room. "Me own brothers were very competitive, always competing over everything from sports to hairstyles. Me brother Billy, you know, the ballroom dancer? He always won the hairstyle competitions hands down!"

Niles laughed, grateful for the humor. But his smile soon disappeared. "Well, I'm afraid that my competition with Frasier went a bit deeper."

Daphne emerged from the kitchen, looking lovelier than a spring day in her pink dress and her hair piled atop her head. Simply put, she was absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh really? How so?"

At a loss, he stammered a reply. "H-how so what?"

"Your brother."

"What about Frasier?"

"Well you just said…"

Dear God how was he supposed to be expected to concentrate when she looked so damn beautiful? _Think Niles, think!_ What in the world had he been talking about earlier? And suddenly it dawned on him.

"Frasier, oh right! The competition!"

"Yes, that's right. You were telling me that your competition went deeper than me brother's did. And now I'm asking how so?"

"I-I…"

She sat down beside him and put her hand on his forehead. The mere touch of her skin on his nearly made him faint. But he quickly regained his composure. "Th-thank you

Daphne, but I'm fine. I'm just…"

"You're what?"

"Um, nothing. So as I was saying, Frasier and I… we were very competitive too."

Daphne laughed. "You still are!"

"Well yes, but… we used to compete for our mother's affections."

Daphne's smile faded and she looked at him in concern. Oh how he loved her. If only he could tell her.

"You mean your mother played favorites?"

"No, not intentionally. But we were always jealous of the attention she showed to one another. Frasier was her favorite by far. It's only natural since he's the oldest, but it still hurt. And of course, he thinks that I was her favorite. But he's wrong. I was never…."

Pain seeped into his chest and he could picture his mother's face clearly, more clearly than ever before. His eyes welled with tears and he looked away, embarrassed. "God I miss her."

He was barely aware that he had spoken aloud until he heard a soft noise. When he looked up he was astonished to see that Daphne was crying. He turned to her immediately, one hand on her shoulder, the other offering her his handkerchief.

"Daphne… Daphne, Dear God, what's wrong?"

She took the handkerchief and smiled tearfully. "Thank you. I'm sorry to be carrying on like this, Dr. Crane. I just get very emotional when it comes to families."

"It's all right, Daphne. I understand. I-."

Before he could finish, she'd taken him into her arms for a warm hug. "I know you miss your mum very much. But just remember how very much she loved you and that should ease the pain a bit. It's worked for me with people I've lost."

He felt more tears sting his eyes and he hugged her tighter, resting his cheek against her hair. At that moment he didn't have the courage to let go, nor did he want to let go. He wanted the moment to last forever.

"Thank you Daphne. That means a lot to me. And so do you."


	20. Dr Nora

(Daphne's POV)

Before she picked up the phone she knew that calling her mum was a mistake. She'd barely gotten five words out when the inevitable happened. Her mum started off like a racehorse, grilling Daphne about this and that. And as Daphne made her way into the kitchen, the phone pressed to her ear, the inevitable came again; the dreaded subject of men.

 _"You're still with him?"_ Her mum shouted, as though it was the most shocking news she'd ever heard. _"Oh my, that is surprising because I was sure-."_

Daphne sighed deeply. "No, Mum, me boyfriend hasn't dumped me for someone younger, prettier and smarter yet."

 _"Oh well, it's just a matter of time before-."_

She'd had enough _, more_ than enough. It was time for another inevitable moment. "Oh, sorry Mum. I've gotta go now. Dr. Crane is calling me! Love you, bye!"

She hung up the phone and set it down on the counter, grateful for the excuse of Frasier's interruption that had always worked so well. Never mind that Frasier wasn't actually in the room at the time. What her mum didn't know certainly wouldn't hurt her. A deep sigh escaped. She loved her mum and she hated that Manchester was so far away, but sometimes…"

"Daphne?"

Startled, she looked up to see not Frasier, but his brother, watching her in concern. Her heart fluttered as it always did at the sight of him. He was so handsome, although she would never admit it to herself or anyone. He was, after all, her boss's younger brother. And it simply wasn't right to-

His hand was on her forearm, making her shiver. The touch was so soft, so gentle. "Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I-."

"Dr. Crane, what on earth could you possibly be sorry for? You've done nothing wrong!"

"I'm afraid I have Daphne. You see, I …"

"Yes?"

"Well, I overheard you talking to your mother on the phone."

She straightened, hating the reminder of that phone call. But she couldn't fault him for it. "Oh…."

"Daphne I'm sorry that your mother spoke to you that way."

Unexpected tears welled in her eyes. "Oh… It's all right, Dr. Crane. I'm used to it, actually."

"Well, that's not a good thing. Mothers are supposed to warm, and caring and supportive. Not insulting."

She gasped lightly, surprised at his strong words. Perhaps he wasn't thinking of her mother when he said them, but of his own mother, who passed away long ago. He never spoke of her much, but Daphne was sure that he missed her terribly.

"Dr. Crane…"

"Daphne, I know that she's your mother and… well, I know that you love her, but… you're better than that. You're…"

A few tears escaped and fell onto her cheeks, but thankfully he didn't notice. His words, however, or rather the words he didn't say touched her deeply. She leaned ever so slightly toward him and kissed his soft cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. She smiled at the way his face flushed, as though she'd embarrassed him with her sentiment. And she opened her mouth to say something else.

But really, there was nothing more to say.


	21. When A Man Loves Two Women

(Niles' POV)

He walked into Café Nervosa, smiling at the sight of his brother. "Frasier!"

"Niles, it's good to see you! What brings you here on this wonderful day?"

Niles chuckled. "The same thing that always brings me to Nervosa, dear brother. Good company." It was a somewhat corny response, but it made his brother smile.

"Thank you, Niles."

Niles took out his handkerchief and wiped off the chair and the table before sitting down, returning the handkerchief to his pocket. "So Frasier, you're awfully chipper this morning. What's going on?"

"I _am_ chipper, Niles! In fact, I'm _more_ than chipper. I'm happy, _very_ happy! Finally Niles, I've gotten my life together!"

Niles nodded. "Ah, you mean you've finally chosen between Faye and Cassandra?"

The grin on Frasier's face gave Niles his answer. "I certainly have, Niles. This time it's cemented in stone!"

Niles was skeptical, because he'd heard this before, but he gave his brother the benefit of the doubt. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, Frasier. So who's the lucky woman?"

"The lucky woman is-."

"Please don't say _Cassandra_ , _please_ don't say _Cassandra_!"

Niles and Frasier turned their heads to find Daphne standing beside the table. Her hands were on her hips and she scowled, but there was no denying that she looked absolutely beautiful.

"What's wrong with Cassandra?" Niles dared to ask.

Daphne scoffed, telling him that the question had been a mistake. "What isn't wrong with her? I'm sorry Dr. Crane, I know you like her and all but she's… well, she's completely wrong for you!"

At a loss, Niles blinked. "F-for me? But Frasier's the one who-."

"Not _you_ , Dr. Crane, I meant _Dr. Crane_! Dr. Crane, how _could_ you?"

"Daphne, I didn't do anything! I just-."

Daphne turned and stormed out of the café, leaving Niles completely perplexed. "What was that all about?"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Oh, she's just upset because she doesn't like Cassandra!"

"Well, I can see that, but-."

"It's… Oh never mind her, Niles. So about my decision between Cassandra and Faye. You see, I thought and thought about it and-."

Niles rose from his chair, gazing over his shoulder.

"Niles? Niles? Niles! Are you listening to me?"

But Niles wasn't listening. In one fluid motion he paid his bill and walked out of the café in search of Daphne. His brother's story could wait. Daphne could not.

It didn't take him long to spot her. She was standing in front of the adjacent store window, gazing at the displays. Niles approached her slowly, doing his best not to startle her.

"H-hello, Daphne."

She whirled around, her eyes wide with surprise. "Dr. Crane, what are you doing out here? Why aren't you with your brother?"

"You seemed upset in the café and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"I-I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you seemed uneasy when Frasier mentioned Cas-um, who he picked."

Daphne sighed. "Oh right, her. I _hate_ that woman! She's so… she's _horrid_! She acts like I'm not even there in the room. But your father… Oh, she was all over him, showering him with compliments, so of _course_ he's going to be _thrilled_ about your brother picking Cassandra! He didn't seem to care about the way that woman treated me!"

"What did she do?"

"Not only did she blatantly act like I'm invisible, but she called me _Dixie_! Can you believe that? At least Faye knows me name! She even complimented me haircut!"

Niles looked her up and down. "I'm sorry Daphne. I should have commented on your haircut sooner. It's very nice."

She smiled like a young girl who had just been given a compliment and her cheeks flushed ever so lightly. The sight made his heart sing. "Oh… Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He stared at her, overcome by her beauty. And before he realized what was happening, the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Daphne, would you do me the honor of letting me walk you home?"

She looked at him in surprise and then smiled. "I'd like that very much, Dr. Crane."

His heart played a symphony as he offered her his arm. Frasier was right. It was a wonderful day, indeed.


	22. Visions of Daphne

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne could hardly believe it. One minute she was frantic, thinking that something had happened to her mum and the next she was sitting in the living room, a diamond ring on her finger, kissing the man that she loved; the man who would soon become her husband.

 _Her husband…._

No matter how many times she said it, be it out loud or in her mind, she would never believe it.

When she'd first met Donny, she never dreamed that they'd end up dating, nor that they would end up engaged only months later. She'd never been happier and the fact that Donny had cared enough to want her family there (of course she considered Niles, Frasier and Martin to be her family, she loved them so), spoke volumes.

Afterward, while everyone was celebrating in the living room with champagne, she stood in the kitchen, kissing Donny. She did love him, so much. But when the kisses ended, she couldn't help noticing her friend. He stood in the corner of the kitchen, staring out the window. She placed her hands on Donny's chest and kissed him softly.

"Why don't you go into the living room with Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane?"

"Why?" He asked a bit too defensively. But she ignored it and smiled. "Well, they'll be your family soon and I thought you might like to spend some time with them. I'm just going to clean up a bit in here. I love you."

He kissed her again. "I love you, too."

"I'll be there in a little while."

"I don't know if I can wait that long." He replied, making her laugh.

"Donny…"

When he was gone, she walked over to Niles, who was standing with his back to her, starting out of the kitchen window. Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

He turned, surprising her with the tears in his eyes.

"Dr. Crane, what is it? What's wrong?"

But he shook his head. "Nothing." He lied, sniffling to avoid the impending nosebleed that always seemed to accompany such a lie.

"We're friends, aren't we?" She asked quietly. "I don't think I've ever told you this before Dr. Crane, but I consider you my best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Well… thank you, Daphne, but…"

She took his hand. "Please tell me what's bothering you. You're awfully quiet and you look terribly sad."

He swallowed hard, clearly nervous and uncomfortable. "I don't…"

"Please?"

He sighed deeply. "Daphne, I have to confess, I knew about Donny proposing before he came over. Dad and Frasier tried to tell me but instead they made up some lie about your mother…"

She gasped, surprised at this news. "What about me mum?"

"Well they said that she was…"

Her eyes widened. "What? What, Dr. Crane?"

"They said that your mother was dying."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of her. "Oh… Oh, I see." She said when she was finally able to catch her breath. And then she turned around as she started to cry quietly.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She turned around, feeling silly for crying in the first place. "You didn't. I was just thinking… I keep thinking… what if something happened to me mum? I think about it all the time. And I-I wouldn't know what to do!"

"Oh Daphne…"

When she began to sob, he went to her and took her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. But a short time later they were startled apart by a familiar voice.

"What's going on here?"

She could feel her cheeks turning pink as she looked at her fiancé. Surely he didn't think…

"Donny, I-."

She felt Niles' hand on her back, shivering at the unexpected warmth of his touch. "Daphne's worried about her mom."

Immediately Donny's expression softened. "Oh, Daphne honey,what's wrong with your mom? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"N-nothing's wrong." Daphne stammered. "Sh-she-."

"Daphne had a vision about her mom being sick." Niles said. "She was just telling me about it."

Daphne turned to him in surprise. "Um… That's right. I-."

"I was just telling her that I know all too well how it feels when a parent is sick. I lost my mom years ago but I still think about that day that Dad told us about it often."

Daphne blinked back tears, wanting so much to hug Niles. But then he surprised her even more. "Take care of her, Donny. Love her. I know I do."

His last words were so soft that she knew that there was no way that Donny could have possibly heard them. But she heard them loud and clear.

And as Donny held her, she cried a bit more; not for her own mum, but for Niles. His friendship meant the world to her.


	23. Shutdown In Seattle-Part 1

_(Niles' POV)_

He didn't know how much more he could take. Not only was he unwittingly subjected to the morning rituals of Fay and Frasier, as well as his father and Bonne (who made that horrid concoction for the Superbowl party), but he was subjected to the worst kind of humiliating sight of all; the pain and horror of seeing Donny and Daphne emerge from the hallway, clad in their robes. He could only imagine what they must have been doing. He shuddered, knowing that he really didn't have to imagine. But the images came anyway, making him wince. And then the guilt and jealously sat in once more. Why couldn't he be the one who made her happy? The man who held her in his arms during the night? The man who-

"Hello, Dr. Crane!"

"Hey, Niles! How's it going?"

Niles looked up just in time to see Daphne and Donny kiss; a sight that made his already aching chest ache even more. Why must he always be put through such hell? Seeing them together was bad enough, but this….

He swallowed hard, feigning a smile. "I'm fine, Donny. How are you?"

He should have known what answer was coming but still he hoped it would be something different.

"Niles, I am _wonderful_! I can't thank you enough for introducing me to this beautiful woman!"

Daphne blushed, making her face even more beautiful (Was that even possible?) and she smiled at him. "Donny, you're embarrassing poor Dr. Crane!"

To Niles' horror, Donny pulled Daphne toward him in a gesture that was almost sensual, making Niles feel nauseous. And then the most horrible sight of all...  
They kissed again.

And kissed, and kissed and kissed….

It was enough to make the cup of coffee fall from Niles' hand. The hot liquid covered his pant leg, but he barely felt a thing.

"Daphne rose from her chair and moved toward him. "Dr. Crane!"

"Niles, you imbecile! Now look what you've done!" Frasier yelled.

"Frasier, it's just a spilled cup of coffee! Calm down!" Fay laughed.

"Here, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, holding up a wet dishtowel. Are you all right?"

"Thank you, Daphne, I'm-."

"He's fine!" Bonnie said, taking the towel from Daphne. "I'll get him all fixed up."

Before he could protest, Bonnie was at his side, dabbing at his leg with the wet dishtowel. He was so stunned that he could hardly speak, but when the towel moved toward his thigh he could no longer remain silent. He bolted away from her looking at her in horror.

"Dear God what in the hell are you doing?"

She simply shrugged and looked at him as though he were crazy. "Cleaning your leg."

"Well… stop it!" He yelled. "I can… take care of myself! Dear God, I'm not your-."

"My _what_?"

"Never mind!" He snapped. "I –I need to leave!"

"Niles, show Bonnie some respect, damn it!" Martin yelled.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but this… I have to leave now!"

"But Dr. Crane, what about your breakfast? Don't you want anything to-."

He couldn't shut the door fast enough, not even caring that his pants were ruined. Never in his life had been so _relieved_ to get out of his brother's condo. When he reached his car, he quickly climbed inside and drove much too fast out onto the street. But he'd only driven about three blocks when he pulled over on the side of the road and sat there for a long moment, thinking about how Donny was the luckiest man in the world.

And that he, Niles Crane, was the loneliest.


	24. Shutdown In Seattle-Part 2

_**A/N: This chapter was suggested by and is dedicated to DustinW522 with many thanks.**_

 _(Daphne's POV)_

She climbed out of her car and shut the door, the basket of scones firmly in her trembling hand. She felt terrible about Niles spilling coffee all over his pants earlier that morning and she couldn't help but worry about him. It seems she was always doing just that; worrying about him. But wasn't that what friends were supposed to do, worry about each other?

She shuddered; thinking of how much that accident must have hurt. The coffee was hot… very hot and most likely his leg had been burned. The poor man, he wasn't expecting for Bonnie, Martin's girlfriend to scare the daylights out of him and Daphne should have run to his aid immediately. She would have, had Bonnie not decided to take over against his protests. However, it wasn't Bonnie that infuriated her; it was Frasier. How dare he scold Niles for _spilling coffee_ of all things! The man was completely insufferable!

Frasier may have been a heartless older brother, but it didn't mean that she had to be a heartless friend. She cared about Dr. Crane even if his brother didn't.

And so she walked into the lobby of the Montana, holding the basket of scones and a small paper bag. Surely these would cheer him up. He was hurting and not just physically. It was the least that she could do. Her heart ached for him as she greeted the doorman and made her way to the doorway. She felt a bit nervous as the elevator came to a stop on the first floor, but she tried to ignore the feeling. How was it possible that her heart simply wouldn't stop fluttering? This wasn't a date by any means, but the nervousness inside was still there.

And suddenly she was standing on his doorstep. She rang the doorbell as her chest tightened and she found it hard to breathe. And then she waited… and waited….

What if he wasn't home? What would she have done then? But she didn't have to worry about that, for she heard footsteps and the unlocking of the door. The door opened and he was standing before her,

Wearing his blue robe, the one that brought out his beautiful blue eyes (oh why was she even looking?) and a stunned expression on his face. At first she was worried that he'd awakened him but when she looked at her watch, she noticed that it was nearly eleven. He always rose early, so what could have possibly possessed him to-

"Daphne-."

"Hello, Dr. Crane. I was just… I came by to see if you were all right."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "I'm fine. But… why?"

His question brought a bit of annoyance. How could he possibly have forgotten? "Your leg? The coffee?"

"Oh right. My-."

"Niles, who's at the-Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know we had company!"

Daphne looked up, her body turning cold at the sight of the petite blonde who was wearing a maroon robe; the one that was unmistakably Niles' as it was a little large on her and was cinched tightly at the waist. And then she realized that there was probably nothing underneath that rob and-

Oh God…

"Um, Daphne, this is-."

"I'm Kit!" The perky blonde interrupted, extending her hand. Daphne extended hers as well, but her tears blurred the woman's face. "P-pleased to meet you. I'm-."

" _Daphne_ , I know. Niles just said your name, remember?" Kit replied, as though Daphne were the most stupid individual on earth.

"Right… Um, well, I should probably get going. Your father-."

Niles' eyes went to the basket in her hand. "What is that?"

She glanced at the bag. "Oh, these are just some scones left over from breakfast. You left in such a hurry that-."

Kit grabbed the bag from her hand and unfolded it, reaching inside. "These look delish, don't they, Niles? It was nice of you to bring us breakfast, Diane."

"Um, it's-."

" _Daphne_." Niles corrected. "Thank you Daphne, this is very sweet of you. I'm sorry I left so quickly I just-."

"Right. Well, I'm sorry that I disturbed you. I'll just leave this bag here as well. Enjoy your breakfast. Nice meeting you… Kit…"

"Daphne wait, you don't have to-."

But the tears were dangerously close to the surface and if Daphne didn't leave soon she was certain that she would have a nervous breakdown. She shut the door and ran for the elevator, grateful when it opened right away. But she'd barely gotten inside when she began to sob, wondering if she'd ever stop.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I do apologize for the cliffhanger at the end of this story. This is sadly the end of Part 6 but it will be continued in Part 7. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
